English Poems about Legend Of Zelda
by Lenia41
Summary: My poems, mostly written about, from four years ago to close to two years ago. All around the "Legend of Zelda" universe, and of course mostly around "Ocarina Of Time" /Complete/
1. Chapter 1 - Dream of Freedom

**Dream of Freedom**

It was a nice kingdom, very peaceful,  
It was the golden age of the human,  
Oh, dear goddesses, please, tell me the full  
Truth about what happened here, when the ocean,

Takes the place of that civilization so legendary.  
It was governed by a great princess, who had a singular name  
The wise and beautiful princess Zelda, who loved her country,  
The peace was assured, on the worse cases the inhabitants pray

The goddesses to protect them, the kingdom's knights takes the rest.  
A century of victory, of glory, when the happiness was on all the world,  
With the humans, the Zora, the Goron... the peace was with the lords.

When the darkness comes on the country of light, where was the protector ?  
This well-known warrior, the chosen of Courage, of the honest and pure Farore,  
Who destruct the precedent lord of Devil, the most feared, the sinister Ganondorf ?

Where was he, when the dark wave takes over the famous fortress ?  
Last time, he wandered alone on the ways of the unknown time,  
And never go back, when the storm killed the free and the happiness.

What happened next ? Illness, Wars, Panic, Death, Chaos, Destruction...  
Why us ? Why all of these punishments for us, who were the innocent in perdition?  
Where were you, Link, When all of this happened ? Why did you left us, the inhabitants ?  
Us, the ones that you leaved to the darkness, victims of the Devil rules and sanctions ?


	2. Chapter 2 - Hang On

**Hang on**

Even if the kingdom is falling,  
On pieces, hope must be keeping,  
Even if darkness is rising,  
By ourselves we must be fighting.

Proud and brave soldiers of Hyrule,  
Just keep fighting to protect the rules,  
The just and fair laws of the royalty.

Hang on ! Up and take your weapon,  
The fight for destiny is already on,  
Go on the battlefield, without any fear.

Hang on ! The army is ready to fight the dark,  
Cold and scary wave which is coming to the castle,  
Now it is time, chasing the dark creature which roar,  
Now it is time, hang on and fight to protect the castle


	3. Chapter 3 - Hero's Heart

**Hero's Heart**

One time again, destiny rest on him  
He would explore the vast kingdom,  
Save the goods ones from the evil,  
The devil which from the desert come.

The devil which was sealed by the former  
Hero of Time. Now your time is coming,  
So young man, your heart is the purer,  
Of the wall world, arise and keep fighting.

You are the last hope of the great kingdom,  
When darkness appeared and take over the light,  
Stand up, grow up, and restore the laws of kingdom.

Alone on the prairie, on your trusty horse,  
Beside and with you the brightest sun of ever is coming,  
Stand up, with the goddesses and your bravery, you will win of course.


	4. Chapter 4 - Don't cry, little angel

**Don't cry, little angel**

On a new village you'll come,  
Don't cry, little angel of Hyrule,  
Now, the place here is a safe  
One, don't cry little angel of Hyrule.

You are such afraid and terrified,  
For what you see on the battlefield,  
That became the Hyrule central village.

Don't cry, little angel of ours,  
You are not alone for the next hours,  
Come with us, we will protect you as our son.

Don't cry, little angel oh Hyrule,  
Don't worry, here the previous rules,  
Stayed whatever happened, we are united,  
Come with us, little angel, you will be protected.


	5. Chapter 5 - Keep quiet, just walk

**Keep quiet, just walk**

No time for pity or sadness,  
Here is your path, never give up,  
Here a kingdom feels hopeless,  
There a hero, you, has to come up.

Keep quiet, and just walk over  
Here, Do you see the North-East river  
Which is spoiled by the Darkness Lord ?

Do you feel the sadness and terror which  
Overcome the sanity of the bright kingdom ?  
So no word from you, just act for a new dawn.

No words, no pity, just victory on your priorities' top.  
Must guide your steps for a just, glorious and fair battle,  
The saint's ladies are sending you, the Light's only hope,  
So no fears will break you, blue eyed hylian, all is settled.


	6. Chapter 6 - Why ?

**Why ?**

So many years had past since our meeting.  
It was you who marked my quest's beginning,  
So Why ? Why have you to left, to run from me ?  
I stand alone, on a new time, after you abandon me.

You were my guide, the wisest fairy which leads me,  
On a world i did not knew well at that time, you lead me,  
Upon many places and many enemies. We were a perfect team.

Why, now, i a standing alone, after the time's reversal. Where are you ?  
From an adult to a child, from the darkness to the brilliant light of Hyrule,  
You left me, alone. I miss you terribly. Please, Navi : where are you ?  
Answer me : where i can find you ? So cruel are the destiny's rules...

On the kingdom, now, i have nothing left to do. So i will left the country,  
From i heard you are still alive far from here. I will now search for you,  
Why have you left me alone ? I am so lost ... we will meet again. Maybe.


	7. Chapter 7 - Unbreakable Resolution

**Unbreakable resolution**

Let me go. Now is the crises' time.  
The horrific Evil is rising up there,  
The terrific Devil is coming here,  
Her majesty has given orders. It is time !

Please, wise and kind Elena, wife of Hyrule,  
Heard my wish, great me that last tone, the  
Last that your devoted husband from you will plead.

Please, do nos make things harder,  
Thant they already are. No, do not cry,  
Please, no sorrow in front of me : go to the frontier.

Elena, for the goddesses' sake, listen to me at last !  
There is no time to waste, run away, take our children with you ...  
A last kiss and deep hug : maybe these words will be my last...  
I am so worry about both of you, but i must be brave enough !

_(Last conversation between a soldier and his wife : a moment before the city's destruction.)_


	8. Chapter 8 - Because all of you were here

**Because all of you were here...**

I dunnot where I was going before I met you  
I never thought that I'll gather forces with you,  
Annoyings, weirds... but still... now that I've to go...  
Sadness. Never felt this way before... hurt... so...

Words are hard to come right now, more dead  
Than alive, I'me looking upon you, trap on Death's box...  
But kinds. Weird... but humans. So much paradoxs.  
Never forget what we share. Never forget what I said...

Sadness. But still, I try to put a smile on my face. So shy...  
Ironic. Being happy on the verge of trepassing before dear persons...  
But you know... don't be that sad. Please. No regrets. There're... ton...

Ton of things for what i sould be grateful towards you... friends... a word  
I don't think I've ever used before, never, less in my darken original world...  
I'll be purified of my sins. My kind's sins. Remember... not a goodbye... a farewell

(_This one is a special one. Not directly linked to the "Legend of Zelda" or its various adventures or quest, it most focus on one of my side fanfictions. More precisely, "Travel In Zelda's World : Elemental Darkness". And even more precisely over one of its characters, my principle OC on it, Alidae Fern... well... if you had not guessed it by reading the poem !)_


End file.
